


Papa's Work Day

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura and the child he shares with Akashi decides to visit Akashi during work, and a little bit of fluffy antics occurs when said child is left alone in Akashi's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Work Day

The main building of the Akashi Corporation was as busy as always. Meetings were being made, calls being sent and taken, hundreds of fingers typing away at computer keys. Akashi, the CEO of said corporation, let out a relieving sigh after hanging up with an important client. Another meeting to be scheduled about another important deal. Having been on the phone, Akashi was oblivious to the mini commotion outside his office.

Nijimura smiled down at the face of innocence and youth. Black chin length hair with scarlet red eyes. His and Akashi's 5-year-old child. The young child was staring out amazed at the view that was constantly growing as they went up the elevator. It may not be their first time surprising Akashi at work, but the view never ceased to amaze the child.

"Aimi," Nijimura called, "we're here on Papa's floor."

Little Aimi turned up to Nijimura, taking his hand. The proud father smiled down a bit before leading Aimi out the elevator and down the hall.

The floor erupted with whispers and squeals seeing the 'little Akashi' stepping down the hall. It wasn't much of a rare sight to see their boss' kid visiting the work place, but it was always a joy.

Seeing the familiar sight of Akashi's door, Aimi let go of Nijimura's hand and dashed towards the door.

"Nobuyuki-kun," Aimi heard, turning to the source of the voice. It was Oshiro, Akashi's secretary.

Aimi bowed politely to the older man. "Uncle Oshiro."

"Taking your papa out for lunch again, Nobuyuki-kun?" Oshiro asked.

"Hey, Oshiro," Nijimura greeted when catching up with Aimi. "Yeah, is Sei in?"

Oshiro nodded with a smile. "Akashi-sama should be done with his call." He kneeled down Aimi's height. "Papa's going to be so happy you're here, Nobuyuki-kun."

"Aimi..." Aimi mumbled, dashing back behind Nijimura.

Oshiro gave a confused look, head tilting. "Eh?"

"She goes by Aimi," Nijimura explained, ruffling Aimi's hair.

"Oh! Forgive me, Aimi-chan!" Oshiro guiltily apologized.

Aimi smiled softly. "It's okay... Uncle Oshiro knows now."

Both Oshiro and Nijimura shared smiles at Aimi's timid one.

"Why don't you go greet Papa now?" Oshiro suggested.

Aimi nodded enthusiastically, rushing back to her father's door. She knocked first, waiting for her father to say it was okay to enter.

"Yes?" Aimi heard before rushing in.

"Papa!"

Akashi instantly turned to his door, seeing little Aimi rushing in. Quickly, he went around his desk and picked up his daughter as she rushed into his arms. "Aimi, what are you doing here?" Akashi asked, smiling.

"Daddy and I wanted to eat lunch with you, Papa!" Aimi cheerfully explained, hugging Akashi as tightly as her little 5-year-old arms could.

Akashi let out a soft laugh, hugging back, when Nijimura came into his office as well.

"Hey, Sei," Nijimura greeted. "How's lunch?"

"Sounds great," Akashi answered with another relieved sigh.

"Hard call?" Nijimura asked, knowing his spouse well enough to catch the sigh.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with," Akashi responded. "Shall we go?"

Aimi answered by nodding her head excitedly.

Sadly, before the three could exit the office, Oshiro interrupted.

"Akashi-sama," Oshiro called, an urgent look on his face. "There seems to be some problems with the investments. Someone here from the Yamaguchi corporation is here to speak with you."

Akashi narrowed his eyes for a moment. No matter how much he wanted to go out with his family for lunch, this was definitely something that couldn't wait.

Calming himself down, Akashi turned back to Nijimura and Aimi. "I'm sorry, can lunch wait for a moment?"

"That's no problem," Nijimura reassured, taking their daughter into his arms.

"Fight, Papa! Fight!" Aimi encouraged, not quite knowing what was going on. Even so, she knew she had to wait longer for her papa, which she didn't mind.

Akashi smiled endearingly. "Thank you. I won't be long."

Both Aimi and Nijimura gave Akashi a kiss on the cheek goodbye before the CEO had to rush out. Nijimura then carried Aimi over to the window, looking out at the high up and beautiful view of Tokyo. He was just about to suggest a game of eye spy as they waited for Akashi, but a sudden crash outside the office alarmed both Nijimura and Aimi.

Nijimura quickly set Aimi down before rushing to see what happened out the door. "Oh god," he mumbled before turning back to his daughter. "Aimi, you wait right here okay? Daddy will be right back."

"What happened, Daddy?" Aimi asked, extremely worried.

"Nothing, hon," Nijimura answered. "Something just fell over and Daddy's going to help Papa's workers a bit. Stay here, okay?"

Aimi nodded her head as Nijimura dashed out. The door closed behind her dad.

Left alone, Aimi looked around her papa's office. Sure she had been there many times before, but never alone. She headed towards the large desk, looking over the table top. Soon after, Aimi found herself crawling into her papa's large chair.

Aimi let out a giggle. She felt just like her papa, pretending to make phone calls on the phone and scribbling on some paper (previously blank because she did know her papa's work was important). Aimi then stumbled upon a button she remembered made Oshiro appear at the door. With another giggle, she pressed the button and whirled the chair around.

Do to reflexes, Oshiro was instantly at the door. "Yes, Akashi-sama?" he called before catching himself. Wait, but Akashi was at a meeting...

A second later, the large chair spun around again, revealing a wee child barely big enough to see over the table top. Oshiro caught the laugh that nearly escaped from him.

"Yes, Akashi-sama?" Oshiro repeated, smiling.

"Uncle Oshiro," Aimi said, trying to sound as serious as she could. She was mimicking Akashi, recalling the times she watched her papa work. Aimi held out her scribbling. "I need you to fax this out."

Oshiro wanted to coo out so badly. Instead, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Yes, Akashi-sama," he said, receiving the paper. "To whom may I ask?"

Aimi paused for a moment, putting on an intense thinking face. Oshiro had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from freaking out at the cute, scrunched up face Aimi was making.

"Daddy!" Aimi finally answered.

"Yes, Akashi-sama," Oshiro responded with a bow. "Right away."

Aimi gave the brightest smile as Oshiro excused himself to go 'fax' the scribbles to Nijimura.

After closing the door behind him, Oshiro ran into the man he was going to 'fax' himself. Nijimura raised a brow at Oshiro, seeing the paper in his hand. Oshiro handed him Aimi's scribbles. "Aimi-chan wanted me to 'fax' this to you," he explained as Nijimura looked over the scribblings. It was actually a childishly drawn family photo.

Nijimura had to cover his mouth, hiding his smile behind his free hand. "Yes, thank you, Oshiro."

"Of course, Nijimura-san," Oshiro responded before going back to work.

Nijimura entered Akashi's office again, seeing Aimi spinning around his spouse's chair.

"Daddy!" Aimi called when seeing Nijimura at the door. She hopped out of the large chair and trotted up into her dad's arms.

"Aimi, aren't you dizzy?" Nijimura asked since Aimi was just spinning. She responded by shaking her head no. "Well, how about now?"

Nijimura then started to spin around with his daughter in his arms, Aimi squealing with glee as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both laughing until Nijimura started getting dizzy himself.

"Daddy, I'm still not dizzy," Aimi teased.

"Well aren't you strong?" Nijimura rhetorically asked, balancing out. "And thank you for the great fax," he added, holding up the drawing.

Aimi's large eyes widen when seeing her dad did receive the 'fax.' Her smile matched her previously wide eyes.

Another knock on the door grabbed both the father and daughter's attention. Opening the door was Akashi. "Alright, now I'm ready for lunch."

"Papa!" Aimi called once again, reaching out for her papa. Akashi took her back into his arms.

"And the investments?" Nijimura asked, beginning to follow behind Akashi and Aimi.

"Just a minor misunderstanding. Everything's fine and nothing to worry about."

"That's good."

"Papa! Papa!" Aimi called for attention once again when the family reached the elevator. "I made my first fax today!"

"You did?" Akashi asked.

Aimi nodded her head. "To Daddy!"

Akashi turned to Nijimura, who showed him the drawing. The older of the two gave a subtle wink.

Akashi smiled. "It's a very beautiful fax, Aimi. Sooner or later, you'll be faxing many more things out to other people besides Daddy."

Aimi smiled just as brightly as before. She couldn't wait to grow up and be like her papa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be like a collection of one shots, and not just with the NijiAka family! More parent pairings and kids to come soon hopefully!


End file.
